Love is a dance
by FarInTheValley
Summary: Damon/Elijah **New Story** slash. Esther wants to kill all her children, Damon feels he needs to inform someone. Yes, he slept w Rebekah, and this is my attempt to fix that bit  ; let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

New Story**Damon/Elijah (because I needed more of these two)

WTF Damon and Rebekah? Well I can't avoid that but I have a way to make it better (;

/

The party was in full swing

Drinks and laughter all around

Girls with glitter and silk dresses and heals clicking with every step they take

Damon danced all night.

With Elena and other women.

Sexy women, gorgeous women.

He drank like it was nobody's buisness, because it wasn't.

He felt everyone's eyes on him and it was great.

But after one too many spins around the dance floor, he needed air.

* * *

><p>As he walked back into the house, he leaned on the doorway into where everyone was mingling. He spotted Klaus with Rebekah talking. Her beautiful lips and perfect teeth smiling. The guests were drinking and laughing. Esther hadn't shown up yet.<p>

Then he saw Elijah talking to a lovely brunette. He noticed the way his hair fell in his eyes. He watched as he angled his head, making it slide gently to the side. He watched his lips curve into a smirk. Elijah was flirting. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was impressed that this man could possibly look better than him. He was already stronger; did he have to beat him at his only forte? The art of seduction.

He let his eyes dance over Elijah. He did look great. He always cleans up so well. And that hair! Not to mention, his body. Wow. His eyes grew wider as he realized he was eyeing him fixedly. He looked away quickly. Maybe he had a little too much to drink.

He looked back to Elijah. Elijah had his eyes fixed right on him. His eyes held a smile and perhaps a hint of humor. Or maybe something else? Damn turned away quickly and looked at the others at the party. He remembered Elena and he began on a walk in search to find her. He also made a stop to the alcohol table. Damon wondered if Originals could read minds.

Well,_ that wouldn't shock me, they can do just about everything else._

"Damon. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Rebekah, yes thank you. Have you seen Elena?"

"I last saw her heading outside with Stefan."

"oh" he frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just promised myself I'd keep an eye on her."

"What's wrong? You don't think any of us would harm her would you?"

"Well, considering you haven't completely forgiven her for stabbing you in the back, literally and ruining your chance to go to prom. And knowing it would please Klaus none if you rid of her yes, I think that is motive enough."

"Damon, please. We have all forgiven each other. Niklaus may be a rude selfish pig, but he is still my brother, besides mother wants us to be a family now. Start anew. Care for a dance?"

He smiled and took her hand and spun her to the floor. "Everything is good, for now. Till Klaus does something to fuck it up. or maybe it'll be Stefan" Damon watched as Rebekah glared daggers at Caroline and Matt. He continued the dance with her. As he made to leave her she held a tight grip on his hand.

"Damon. Love is a strange thing. Sometimes it is the hardest concept to grasp. But you should never pass it up if it comes your way."

He looked up into her beautiful eyes. "Thanks for the tip"

He left her standing there with an eerie smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe that's the problem"<em>

The party became too much. Elena became too much. She doesn't love him, why would he think she would? That she even could? His thoughts were racing, the alcohol swimming in his veins. He punched Cole and everyone was now on the porch watching him. He walked away, from all of them. Bunch of fuckers.

He ended up fucking Rebekah later that night. Why?

Because he was reduced to thinking about his feelings and he would rather not. He was angry and she was there looking for something rough. Why not?

* * *

><p>Elena caught them at the door and immediately he was reminded of the shit that happened last night. Rebekah left and he was filled in on Esthers little plan on how to kill all her children. What a lovely mother, he thought. It would rid them of Klaus though,<p>

He couldn't help but think of the rest of them though. Like Elena said, Elijah didn't deserve it. And Rebekah? Well shes just whatever. But he didn't want to lose her.

He found himself standing on their porch. He had to tell Rebekah, and Elijah. As he made to knock, the door opened and Klaus and Cole stood there looking at him.  
>"What do you want?" Cole asked rudely. Though he doesn't blame him, for last night.<p>

"To speak with your sister"

"What do you want with her?"

Damon laughed a little, "Well, I already got something from her last night, but I just wanted to tell her something important"

Klaus spoke up now, "Careful Damon, that's my sister you're talking about. If you do anything to hurt her you will have me to deal with"

"Trust me, she likes it when it hurts" Cole got up in Damons face. Damon raised an eyebrow as if intrigued by the kids passion. The tension was so thick you could slice into it.

"Come on now Cole, we are going for a drink. We needn't let this one ruin a perfectly good evening"

Klaus looked him up and down before walking away and tugging Cole alongside him.

* * *

><p>He walked inside. He heard Rebekah and Elijah talking and followed the sound. At his entrance they both turned to him. Silence.<p>

"Damon." He looked up to Elijah's eyes even though it was a female voice who called him. He remembered. He remembered all the tension between him and this vampire, this man. Last fall, before Klaus daggered him. When he saved him all those times. When he plotted to kill him. When he was a huge mystery, a puzzle he was so keen to solve. He was a threat, with all this big bad power!

The air seemed to shift. He looked up to see Rebekah glaring at him. He swallowed and looked back to Elijah. His face cold, his eyes dark. He held the same serious face as always.

"Where is Esther?" Damon spoke finally.

"Out" Rebekah answered him, though he didn't even look at her.

"Your mother plans to kill you. All of you"

"What are you talking about it?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena told me what they talked about last night"

Elijah's jaw tightened and he turned away from both of them. Damons eyes stayed glued to him.

"I knew mothers intentions weren't as they seemed" Elijah spoke softly, more to himself.

"Well, what are we to do Elijah? I don't want to..."

"We will find something..." Elijah looked back to Damon.

"Why tell us? Don't you lot want to rid of us?"

Damons gaze was on the floor now. "Maybe some of you are worth saving..."

"After last night, I would sure hope so!"

Damon looked up. Again into Elijah's eyes. Why was he doing this? Was he really afraid to see Elijah's reaction. Would he be disgusted with him for sleeping with his sister. Damon didn't answer fast enough...but holding Elijah's stare was enough for Rebekah to say,

"Uhm, ok then...perhaps not! I'll just leave you two ALONE!" Damon knew she was upset, but he didn't go after her.

Elijah turned his back to Damon and made his way to the balcony outlooking the backyard. Damon followed him slowly. The backyard consisted of beautiful lush gardens. A whif of the flowing flowers travelled to his nose. He watched as Elijah leaned casually over the railing, exposing his long legs under his suit. Damon made his way to where Elijah stood, the gardens were the most peaceful thing he had seen in the last few days.

"Do you enjoy this view?"

Damon waited for a response, but nothing came. "It's perfect" he added.

Again he waited. He looked at Elijah. Elijah looked down below then back up the sky's turning hues.

"Indeed, the view is wonderful"

"Elijah?" Elijah didn't look at him right away.  
>"How can I help?" Elijah turned to him. Damon's mind went blank under Elijah's stare. Those eyes<p>

"I can't help but feel that I will never truly be happy as long as I am undead. My humanity is gone."

"You want to be human again?" Damon asked

"Well, wouldn't you, to feel again?"

"Well, not to sound so emo, yes it would be nice to feel"

Damon waited for Elijah to speak. Elijah spoke, his voice sounding smooth and passionate. "I miss being able to blush, to feel innocence and guilt swell in my heart. And to feel pain that will not heal in seconds.." Damon missed that too.

"To have my heart race in the most delicious way when I am frightened or..." Damon couldn't help his mind from wondering. He imagined a very naked Elijah, heart racing and face lost in pleasure. Damon snapped back to reality when he saw Elijah stand up straight and face him. His face was flawless, and handsome. He couldn't look away.

"I never did thank you for undaggering me..." A smirk was present on his lips now. Damon stared at them, they were...full and, and damn it, he wanted nothing more than to push Elijah into the balcony and take that smirk right off him!

"So thank me" Damon was unaware of how dry his throat became. He tried to play it off, clearing his throat.

"Well Damon,  
>considering I saved you all those times...I'd say we are even, wouldn't you agree?" Elijah was very aware of Damons eyes on his lips. He was careful to pout them out.<p>

"Hmm? oh yes how could I have forgotten you had to be the hero and save the damsel in distress..." Damon remembered Elijah standing over him after ripping those chains off him. Then how Elijah had his hands on his throat and his chest the other night at dinner. To hold him down of course, but fuck, how he wanted Elijah's hands to touch him again.

"A damsel? You are referring yourself to a helpless woman in need of a man to save her? I can hardly agree with that, then again, I can hardly disagree as well..." Elijah chuckled. That was a little too much HARD for Damon to control himself... He stepped closer to Elijah. Elijah's eyes looked down at the distance getting shorter between them and smiled at Damon. "If you keep looking at me like that..."

"Like what Damon?" Now Elijah stepped closer. Damon growled and reached his hands out to grab the ends of Elijah's tux. Elijah grabbed Damon's wrists and twisted them around. Damon tried to pull away, his wrists twisting in pain from Elijah's strength. Elijah pushed him backwards till he was against the railing. Their legs lined up and touched. Damon didn't like the fact he was being dominated.

"Don't Damon"

"Don't What?"

"You shouldn't want this, you should be running away"

Damon arched his back off the balcony. For more than one reason. One, to gain control. Two, to prove to Elijah that he wouldn't never run away from anything or anyone! And THREE, to put Elijah in his place and show him that it wasn't just him who wanted this. Damon has had that bullshit thrown in his face way too many times and he was fed up. He wanted someone to want him too damn it!

As soon as hips colided, a loud gasp filled the air. Damon smirked as he backed Elijah into the railing this time. The gasp that escaped Elijah's lips were enough to throw him into his usually cockiness. He traced his lips lightly over Elijah's jaw. He looked up into Elijah's eyes which opened as he realized Damon stopped. Instantly their lips connected. Neither know why or how but next thing they knew were each other's mouths inside and out.

It was slow and passionate and then it got rough and hard, then it was slow and soft again. It was a kiss that Damon found most interesting out of all the kisses he had recieved in his hundred someodd years of life. He was more curious than ever to see and feel this man's body and tongue all over him. To hear Elijah's moan because he was losing control.

* * *

><p>Write a comment if you think I should continuefix anything! Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Someone special to me showed me these songs and they takes me away. It helped me write this. Give them a listen while reading… it makes it better!

Trentemolller- Miss you  
>Anthony Green Ft. Chino Moreno- Right Outside<br>Lydia- Place near the City

Disclaimer: I only own my dirty thoughts about Daniel Gilles and Ian Somerhalder (;

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>It was just a simple kiss. That was a lie.<p>

Elijah has perfect lips, and a perfect tongue.

It was an amazing kiss. Another lie.

It was all he could think about, it was fucking incredible

There we go, that's better.

Elijah has a very distinct taste. Unlike Rebekah, whom he had tasted only last night. She was sour, as well as all the other women he has been with in the past. He never gave a thought to the taste of the people he kissed. Elijah tasted like sweet strawberries and tangy wine.

It tingled all over Damon's taste buds.

"Damon."

Damon asked kissing his way down Elijah's neck. It was a surprise that he was letting him take control of this kiss. "mmm?"

He felt Elijah's hand rest on his chest and push him away. What the hell?

Elijah was pushing away. What? He was rejecting him. Why?

He stared into Elijah's eyes, expecting some bullshit excuse. He knew it was coming, he just couldn't believe it. Not after this kiss! That was so fucking incredible! Damon had to control himself and not claim those swollen lips again! God damn him with those eyes and those lips.

He waited for something but nothing. Yesterday Elena told him that he loved her too much, today Elijah was telling him he didn't want him when he was so sure that the tension between them was something deeper.

Something meant to be. Perhaps he was letting his feelings get the best of him.

Damon's eyes travelled to Elijah's swollen lips again. Then back to Elijah's usual cold, serious eyes.

"Damon"

"Whatever" Damon's voice cracked. He turned away and tried to put as much distance between him and everything. He made it to the front door before Elijah grabbed his wrist.

Damon twisted his head to glare at him.

"Let go"

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this"

Damon made a face like he had just tasted a lemon. "Are you kidding me?"

Elijah shoved him against the door and crushed him. Damon's heart raced when he felt something extremely large and hard poking at his hip. He opened his mouth but couldn't find words.

Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand the seriousness of this"

Damon tried not to pool into a mess on the ground at Elijah's feet. He was concentrating on not thinking about the heavy member pushing into his side and the dampness that was seeping onto his pants.

"I need to take care of my mother and my family. Wait for me?"

Damon wasn't sure if that was a demand or a question. It sounded like both. Nevertheless he answered, "Yes"

* * *

><p>It was later he found himself with Stefan staring at Elijah. He was angry that somehow Elijah found a way to take Elena and jeopardize her safety. He thought he respected Elena, but he could sympathize for him doing something bold to try to keep his family alive.<p>

The deal was fair. He and Stefan, which really meant him, had to kill one of the Bennett witches.

"You know I'd do it myself but I have absolutely no idea where they are. Besides seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They would not expect any harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have till six minutes after nine to find them."

"OH! How super specific of you…." Damon glared at him.

It was so hard to look Elijah in the eyes at that very moment knowing what had happened only hours before. Remembering his lips and his hard erection pressed against him. Knowing what might be to come later tonight. That is if Elijah wasn't dead by the end of the night.

It was especially hard to keep himself collected around his brother keeping in mind all of this.

"At nine oh seven, the moon will be full and my mother will have the power she needs to kill me, and my family. IF you DO NOT stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline…I suggest you get started"

There was a brief second Elijah turned to Damon but turned back to Stefan before slamming past Stefan as he departed.

Damon wondered why the hell he was afraid to look at him.

Damn those chilling eyes and fuckable lips, and that taste that was so very Elijah still etched on his tongue.

* * *

><p>Damon thought their little plan to kill Cole would work, however it had him facing Klaus.<p>

"I should have killed you months ago"

"Do it! It's not gonna stop Esther from killing you" Shock was all over Klaus's face. Ah. That right there was priceless.

Damon laughed inside.

"Oh, you didn't know I was friends with your mummy? Yeah, we have a lot in common actually. She hates you just as much as I do" Klaus was in an uproar in Damon's face now.

"Leave him!" Klaus turned to the voice.

"We still need him Niklaus" Elijah continued.

"What did mother do?" Klaus walked to the steps and stopped.

"What did you do Elijah"

Elijah walked down the steps and passed Klaus to where Damon stood.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" he pulled out his phone.

SERIOUSLY? Damon was getting angry. "You told me we had until after nine?"

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early.." Cocky son of a bitch. No don't think of coc…

* * *

><p>Ultimately it was him. He turned Abby into a vampire. Elena will be upset, but this is all for her right? He didn't care if people would be mad. He was better off as the bad guy, cause Elena didn't care about him anyway. No one did. Elijah was probably gone by now.<p>

Fleeing seemed the only thing originals were good at.

He walked back into his bathroom after his talk with Stefan in the hall. He looked into the mirror and was disappointed to see nothing important.

He made his way into his bedroom. The lamp in the corner illuminated the room with a warm glow but the room was frozen. Just like his heart.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the corner of the room. He went to his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The day was over. Nothing went as expected. There was never a dull moment in Mystic Falls. There could be a TV show about it. He laughed to himself.

It could be in the point of view of Stefan. Deprived of love and blood. It was the emo monologues of Stefan Salvatore and along comes Klaus, the bad guy who terrorizes the town and puts Stefan's lover in danger and putting his love life on hold. The Originals would all have their own story line. Elena would be the perfect protagonist, along with her perfect "supernatural" friends of witches, vampires and werewolves. Along with Ric and Jeremy, her family, who always seem to be put in danger, die a couple times and then come back to life due to a magical ring. Then there's Matt, the only normal one left Ha!

And where did he fit in?

There would be a pity party in his honor. It would show him drinking all the time, and taking his anger out by sleeping with random women and compelling people to do stuff for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an eerie gust of wind that blew in from the balcony. He looked over to see nothing. He got off his bed and felt the cool winter's breath hit his face, he relished the chill.

Goosebumps crawled over his naked chest as he stepped outside in the night. He looked up to the full moon. If he hadn't turned Abby then the Originals might be dead right now, at that rate so would Elena with promise from Rebekah.

He took a deep breath and tried to keep sane. Mystic Falls will be the ultimate drive to kill himself. He would rather go to hell than be here in this miserable shit hole.

He walked back into his room and picked up his glass of wine he left on his nightstand and sipped it down.

He turned his head to the left,

"I thought you'd be long gone by now"

"I came to apologize"

"Apology accepted. You may leave now"

"Damon"

Damon sipped his wine and pretended he didn't want to turn around and walk into the Originals strong arms. To feel him, to smell him, and to never let him go.

"Thank you for tonight by the way, I'm extremely sorry I made you do that. My mother is right. We are monsters, we should all be dead"

"Yeah well, it's all over and done with, so you can run along and do what you've been doing for all these centuries"

"I'm not finished with this town just yet"

Damon tried but couldn't take it; he turned to face Elijah, who had a smirk plastered on his face. Damon brought his glass to his lips knowing what Elijah meant but wanting him to make a bold move.

A smile grew on Elijah's lips.

"And to answer your question from a few nights ago, yes"

"What question?"

Elijah's smile was beautiful. "We can read minds. Well, snippets really. No one thinks in compete sentences, but if we concentrate on the task we can read thoughts"

Damon looked intrigued. "Ok, concentrate then and tell me what I'm thinking now…"

Silence fell over them. The cold air engulfed them in its embrace. Elijah's eyes spilled over Damon's naked torso. Elijah concentrated best he could. The challenge to read Damon's mind was evident in his eyes.

Not words but unstoppable images flashed into his brain like a film. Images of naked limbs wrapped together, a graphic image of a figure bending over as another figure stood behind, pushing and riding out a cry of pleasure.

Elijah pursed his lips, his high cheekbones prominently striking. His looked to the floor and his eyes peered back up at Damon.

"Well?" Damon asked. A smirk revived on Elijah's face.

"I think you are so bold to put me underneath you…however" Elijah came closer to Damon, circling him like prey.

"I'm listening" Damon smiled.

"However, I would not object if you so wished to find ways to make me...experience something new"

Elijah stopped circling him. Damon at his speed, threw him against a wall. It was a blur as Elijah fought back and slammed him up against the wall two feet way. They fought each other until lips slammed together. Damon moaned. He had been waiting for this. He spent every second since this morning thinking himself crazy of if it would happen again.

Elijah's hands reached out to touch Damon's abdomen. He smiled as he felt Damon's muscles tremble under his fingertips.

Damon gripped his suit jacket and dragged it down off his shoulders. They broke from the kiss and Elijah's hands left him quickly to unbutton his own shirt. Damon licked his top lip absent mindedly. Elijah stared at that tongue and leaned into Damon to take it between his lips. Damon gasped and reached his arm around Elijah's bare back and pulled him closer.

Their chests touched and both of them gasped into the kiss. Their lips sucked and nipped at each others, Elijah had both of his hands wrapped up in Damon's hair and Damon couldn't think of anything that felt more perfect.

He pushed Elijah backwards and Elijah complied, he smiled inside at his willingness. He pushed Elijah down to his bed and looked down at him. Elijah positioned himself on his elbows and looked up into Damon's eyes pleading for him to come closer. Damon slowly came to the bed and position himself over Elijah. Elijah crawled further back on the bed and Damon crashed down onto him, legs and hips colliding.

Elijah threw his head back as Damon picked a pace to rock into him. Slow and menacingly good.

Damon couldn't help but bring his lips to Elijah's neck. Elijah's hand immediately gripped Damon's hair and pulled him back. He flipped them over in a blur. Elijah looked down at him and slowly brought his lips to Damon's chest, while keeping eye contact. He kissed his pecks and down his torso.

Damon breathed out heavily when Elijah's hands went to Damon belt buckle and undid it. He unbuttoned his jeans and released the tight constrains his erection was within. Elijah antagonizingly slow pulled Damon's pants down and off his legs.

Damon's legs were tan and toned, he stretched them to reach and pull Elijah closer and flip them over. Damon reached down to take Elijah's pants off. Elijah was toned as well, but his eyes were more focused now on what lie in between those legs. Elijah wore tight boxer shorts that couldn't contain him. Wetness was seeping through the fabric. Damon swallowed. He was inches away from something that was extremely personal and probably exclusive.

His hands went to the waist band and he pulled down ever slowly watching Elijah's face for his reaction. Elijah looked at him very awake. Damned original was probably very exclusive.

His erection popped out and stood up proudly in front of Damon. Damon looked down at his perfect cock and his hunger to touch it grew. Elijah smirked and looked at him daringly. Damon's fingers graced over the tip and spread his sticky precum down the sides. He grabbed the base firmly and slowly stroked it in a tight grip. Elijah choked back a moan.

He flipped Damon over and pulled his loose boxers down to his mid thigh. Damon barely had a chance to blink before he felt Elijah's hands on his cock and his lips on his thighs. He was taking slow precautious movements kissing him all over his legs and Damon damned him with his courtesy bullshit. Elijah chuckled and Damon knew Elijah heard him. Damon gasped loudly when he felt a pair of lips at the tip of his cock. Elijah kept his hands on Damon's hips and used only his mouth to consume all of him. Damon grunted.

"Fuck"

Elijah has probably never done this but Damon questioned that. He felt the back of Elijah's throat and he squeezed his eyes shut. When Elijah let him go with a pop Damon looked down at him.

"Wow" it came out as a whisper. Elijah smirked at him. Damon growled at him and flipped him over. The original was challenging him and he'd be damned if he let Elijah win.

Damon licked Elijah's legs to the base of his throbbing member and took him in completely before he had a chance to question himself if he should be doing this at all. Elijah's hand fell to Damon's head before he moaned out,

"Oh,"

Damon moaned himself at how sexy Elijah's voice was. It was eargasmic, especially when he was lost in his little moans. Damon sucked hard on his way up before slamming his mouth back down the huge erection. Elijah was letting out heavy breaths and Damon was shocked and even more pleased with himself that he actually had this effect on an Original Vampire. He would have bet that Elijah has had his fair share of pleasure in his lifetime.

"Mmm, Damon" Elijah was gasping and he pulled Damon's head off him to look at him.

"It much more than that Damon. We do not simply have pleasure just because we can. Well I can speak only for myself, for me it's more than that. I have to…" he stopped in his tracks and looked up to Damon's eyes

"You have to…" Damon was confused where Elijah could possibly be going with this,

"I must have serious feelings for someone before all of that" He almost looked nervous of Damon's reaction.

Damon could have fallen to his knees if he wasn't lying down right now.

"Do you?" Damon tried to make that sound casual. But Elijah knew what he was really asking.

Elijah raised his lips and kissed him softly. He looked back into Damon's eyes.

"Damon, I more than just fancy you"

Damon didn't blink.

"I love you" the words weren't even out of his mouth before Damon attacked his lips.

He kissed him like he had never kissed before. Elijah rolled him over kissing and licking his neck and throat. Damon could take a hint,

"Elijah?" Damon pulled Elijah's head back to look him in the eye.

"May I, please?" he was such a gentleman. Damon smirked and gasped when he saw Elijah eyes turn dark and alluring. This was the first time he saw Elijah's vampire side. Elijah slowly lowered his mouth and his fangs penetrated Damon's skin. He was very gentle.

Damon cried out though, he wasn't expecting so much blood to pour out of him and into Elijah's mouth. It was euphoric and he was very aware of himself. He knew where he was but the room was spinning. It was like he was tripping on acid. Elijah pulled away and looked at him, blood staining his lips. Damon reached out to lick at them. Damon flipped them over and lay on top of him.

Damon raised an eyebrow looking at Elijah's neck. Elijah stretched his neck out and Damon almost came at how sexy Elijah could be.

Damon bit into his neck ferociously and was blown away at the taste. It was so different than any blood he had tasted. Visions came flooding in front of his eyes. Memories of when Elijah was human, him laughing with his brothers and sisters. Then a scene of him rolling in the sheets with a woman, the look on his face as he came inside of her. It was the first time he had sex, Damon knew it. He wasn't only seeing images he was filled with overwhelming emotions as if it were happening for the first time right now.

Damon drew his fangs out. A new sense of power returning to him. He lay there on top of Elijah and he licked at the wounds till the healed. He felt one hand resting on his lower back and the other was nestled in his hair.

Damon knew Elijah was probably going to leave sometime soon. Leave Mystic Falls, maybe even the country. He didn't want him to leave.

"Please stay Elijah" he said into his neck. Maybe he could go with him. Why did he feel like a chick right now?

"I have no intentions of leaving right now, the night is still young"

Damon looked up at him and melted into his eyes. He still felt Elijah's erection pushing into him. He sat up and against it.

"Take me" an overwhelming sense of submission took over him. Never had that happened.

Elijah's eyes ran down Damon's torso to both of their erections standing to attention. In a swift motion he lifted Damon up and off the bed and over to the wall. Damon moaned, this was exactly what he wanted. He arched himself and stuck his ass out needing Elijah to figure this out. He needed Elijah so bad. Elijah slowly ran his hand down Damon's tan back, while the other hand pinned Damon's arms up above his head.

When he entered him, Damon cried. He gasped and cried out. He couldn't control his voice even if he wanted to!

"Please!"

Elijah knew Damon was accustomed to pain and liked it very much, but felt guilty as he slammed into him. He was instantly lost in the feel of Damon, it was tight and fiery hot. Damon forgot to breathe, until Elijah slammed into him again and hit something that made the room flip upside down.

"Fuck!"

Elijah wasn't feeling guilty about hurting Damon now as he saw him pushing down harder and out further. In a blur Damon was thrown face first into the bed and Elijah took him again from behind. He pulled out and lifted Damon up and outside to the balcony where he sat him on the railing.

The cold air felt intoxicating as their limbs were on fire.

Damon lowed himself down onto Elijah. They moaned together. It was bliss. The moon illuminating their faces. They kissed.

They gasped and rode out their extremely high orgasms. They looked at each other and up to the moon, both pleased more than they have been for a very long time.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so it's longer and more delicious. I love it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
